


Beautiful Melancholy

by dendeheeteuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendeheeteuk/pseuds/dendeheeteuk
Summary: Leeteuk is a lonely man with needs. Heechul is what Leeteuk needs.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful Melancholy

Leeteuk looked over lazily at the amount of people dancing and drinking their heartaches and problems away. How he wish he could be like them. One shot of alcohol and then he'll forget his problems. He eyed every soul he could see, some were depressed, some were horny, some were actually happy. So many emotions inside the club that it made Leeteuk dizzy from contemplation. That is until his eyes landed on the most beautiful face he has ever seen,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here in AO3 and English is not my first language so there will probably be lots of grammatical errors but I'll try to lessen it as much as possible.


End file.
